Cheating on You
by Kristina Chang
Summary: Relena has to tell Heero something very important... R1, R3, 1?


Started 03-01-02 "speaking" 'thinking' EXTRA emphasis  
  
.we begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cheating on You  
  
By Kristina Chang  
  
  
  
"Where do you THINK you're going?" A voice sounded from a dark corner of the black room.  
  
Relena looked up from packing her suitcase on the king sized bed settled in the middle of the room. The moonlight shone through the balcony doors, streaming onto Relena's form. She did not seem the bit startled and continued to pack her things.  
  
"Heero. I was wondering when you'd speak up. I'm GOING away. Away from here. Away from this town. Away from this country. Away from YOU." Relena had finished packing her belongings and was closing her duffel bag.  
  
"And WHERE do you think you're going?" Heero's voice sounded again from the dark recesses of the room.  
  
"Why don't you come out from the dark and face me like the man you were and not the little boy you ARE now?" Relena retorted while smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her small black t-shirt and the semi-tight black capris she had on then tying her long honey colored hair into a high ponytail. She pushed the glasses perched on her nose a little higher. (yeah, she's got glasses.I made them up) Heero stepped out from the shadows to stand directly in front of Relena.  
  
" Where. Do. You. Think. You're. Going?" Heero repeated for the third time.  
  
"I KNOW I'm going to outer space." Relena replied firmly in response.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"It's really none of your business, is it now?" Relena replied quickly in response and then turned to sling the duffel bag over her shoulder and leave, but the firm grip on her waist prevented her from doing any of that.  
  
"Relena." there was a hint of pleading in the usual monotone voice "who are you going with?"  
  
Heero sounded desperate and truly curious. Relena sighed in response.  
  
"If you MUST know, I'm leaving with Trowa. I'm going to be with him now. There's NOTHING you can do to prevent that" Relena spoke slowly, letting the information sink into Heero's mind.  
  
"But Relena.I LOVE YOU. You know that." Heero was desperate to acquire her back into his life.  
  
"Don't pull that shit on me," Relena suddenly snapped. "You may LOVE me, but you're not IN LOVE with me. There IS a difference. Trowa is IN LOVE with me as much as he LOVES me. You and I, we're more like best friends. NOT lovers. You? You're IN LOVE with.someone else. Don't try to tell me otherwise. Don't think I don't notice. The way you're always looking at Her. The way you always find some way to touch Her. The way you always comforted Her when She was depressed or lonely. The way the look in your eyes became slightly downcast, slightly more empty, whenever She got a new boyfriend or She's started to like someone or even TALKED about some other guy. Come on. Don't deny it. I know you all TOO well." Heero's hold had lightened slightly on her waist. "Don't hold back anymore just because you're afraid that I'll get hurt. The only one hurting here is you. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm cheating on you. But I'm sure, in your heart, that you never REALLY considered us as a couple. I know we've needed each other and even wanted each other physically at ONE time. but really, Heero. Don't deny yourself because of me." Relena turned around to embrace Heero in a hug. "Heero. I love you; you can always come to me for anything. You KNOW that." Then she kissed him on the cheek, took up her duffel bag and left his loft. Heero strolled over to the window facing the parking lot. He saw Relena walk out from the lobby of the building to the man waiting by his car, a black Honda S2000. (sorry.couldn't resist.I LOVE this car. It's SO beautiful) she hugged him and then kissed him full on the lips. She then turned to look up at Heero standing in the window.  
  
"GO FOR IT, HEERO!" Relena yelled back to him. Heero gave a small, barely noticeable, nod in acknowledgement. Then he watched as the two got into the car and drove away.  
  
Heero, like suddenly getting a revelation, started out of the loft, locking the door carelessly. He got in his navy blue BMW Z3 convertible (couldn't resist again.any1 illiterate in cars.it's a BMW. of course it's nice.not necessarily.but whatever) and shot out of the complex. He reached his 20- minute destination in 5 minutes. (it's Heero.it's possible)  
  
  
  
In front of him was a trailer, next to the Big Top Circus. (I dunno what it's called) He went up to the door, raised a hesitant hand about to knock on the door. But just when he was about to knock, it opened, revealing its occupant.  
  
Catherine Bloom.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he closed it again. But then he opened his mouth to speak as if it would make a sound.  
  
"Heero?" Catherine spoke in a soft whisper.  
  
"Cathy." Heero started. He looked like he had to force out the words, but he wanted to, NEEDED to say them. He was just scared to say them to HER.  
  
"Cathy.I.lo.I'm.in love with you." Heero finished in a breathless whisper. He gauged her reaction from the little movements she made like the tightening of her fist indicating her surprise and the slight widening of her eyes showing disbelief.  
  
Catherine wrapped her arms around Heero's neck, hugging him lightly while resting her head on his shoulder. Heero's arms automatically came around her waist. Then Catherine pulled her head back to look into Heero's eyes.  
  
"Heero.I'm in love with you too."  
  
Their lips met then. It was the first of the many kisses they would share.  
  
End.  
  
  
  
Finished 03-04-02  
  
  
  
Disclaimers and Author's Notes: Gundam Wing not mine. Simple. Oh yeah.I like cars. Not heavy duty.but I like them to know what company it belongs to..at least. Well..check out the Honda S2000 sometime. It's such a beautiful car. Seriously. Maybe I'll get some money and get one..yeah.. no. I'm dirt poor. So..who says wishful thinking is not allowed, ne? Please R&R. Farewell for now.  
  
Kristina Chang 


End file.
